


My Alpha

by maiNuoire



Series: Sterek Valentine's Day Candy Heart Prompts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5910157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maiNuoire/pseuds/maiNuoire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wants Derek to come to an event, he just needs the magic words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @wreckingtheinfinite for the prompt "My Alpha", I have a smutty version in the works (actually considering a whole little verse, so thanks for that)

“What do you mean, you don’t think you can make it?”

Derek takes a deep breath so his voice is steady when he says “I’m just not sure I’m available that evening, Stiles.” He hates how hurt Stiles sounds, like it really matters to him that Derek won’t be at his presentation. He hates knowing that that thread of pain in Stiles’ voice and in his scent is his fault, but more and more lately, Derek is having trouble hiding his feelings for the human, and if he goes to this thing, he’ll have no excuse but to stay with Stiles overnight and he can’t-

“That is such bullshit, Derek,” Stiles interrupts his spiraling thoughts, “You know what a huge deal this conference is to me. People from all over the country will be there, and only a handful of undergraduate students are even invited to _attend_ , and they asked me to present my original research. Me! Present to experts from all over, Derek,” Stiles is quickly working himself into an angry panic, pacing in a small square and gesturing wildly. “Even Boyd and Erica are making the drive! You know how anxious I get in front of crowds and I thought you understood how much I needed you there. I need my alpha, damnit. You’re the only one who-”

“What did you say?” Derek chokes out, closing the short distance with a few strides and stopping Stiles’ movement with a hand on his bicep. Stiles looks at him, confusion and the last of his anger painted on his precious (to Derek) face, the last of his fight draining out of him at the sincerity and- something hot and tentative- he sees on Derek’s.

“I- what?”

“You called me your alpha,” Derek says, can’t keep the low growl from rumbling in his chest and the back of his throat, the stirring of his wolf and the warm pulse of desire in his belly.

“I did, yes.” Stiles is still confused, eyes searching Derek’s for answers, and when he makes the connection, Derek can see it play out over his face like light breaking through the forest canopy, a small, brilliant smile paints his mouth and Derek moves one hand to cup his jaw, thumb brushing the corner of his mouth. “Because you are, Derek. My alpha,” Stiles repeats, voice gone suddenly breathy and fond. A hint of teasing, but no trace of dishonesty. Something hot settles in Derek’s chest, even as something else eases. Stiles’ hands find Derek’s waist, his neck, and Derek groans, eyes shutting briefly.

“Say it again. Please.” Stiles smiles, eyes shining with promise and heat and sincerity and locked on Derek’s. Derek feels himself trembling slightly with restrained need, Stiles leans in, closing the last few inches between them and whispers into Derek’s ear, sending a delicious shiver down Derek’s spine.

“You’re my alpha. And I’m going to kiss you now, if that’d please you, Alpha.” Derek does growl then, pulling Stiles’ lips to his and whimpering into the softest kiss he’s ever imagined. It’s slow, and warm, and when Stiles opens for him, Derek licks into his mouth with exceeding gentleness, tasting him carefully and eagerly, satisfaction rushing through him at the small sounds Stiles pushes into his mouth and the strong arms pulling him in, holding him like something loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/poetry-protest-pornography) for all sorts of not!fics and general fangirling. Plus poetry and stuff!  
> 


End file.
